1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel, and more particularly to a construction for adjusting an arm length of a reel handle for taking up a fishing line.
2. Description of the Related Art
A construction of the above-noted kind is known from e.g. Japanese published utility model gazette No. 54-36075. According to this convention, an arm of the handle is rendered projectable and retractable relative to a member rotatable in unison with a handle shaft. The construction further includes an engaging pin for retaining the handle arm which is set at an appropriate projecting or retracting position and for preventing the handle arm from moving in the projecting/retracting direction.
With the above convention, the handle is supported through the engaging pin to the member rotatable with the handle shaft. Therefore, the adjustment of the projecting/retracting amount can be easily done by operating the engaging pin. On the other hand, when the handle is subjected to a force in the projecting or retracting direction due to a rotating operation of the handle, the force is applied in a concentrated manner to the engaging pin. As a result, mechanical looseness tends to occur. That is, the conventional construction has room for improvement in terms of strength.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved fishing reel which allows easy operation for adjusting a projecting/retracting amount of the handle arm and yet which can firmly hold the handle after the adjustment.